Different Than Others
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Two were-lion princes, Ludwig and Gilbert, both very different in their own ways. One finding a werewolf in the courtyard ,while another sent off to a village to hunt down a tribe of thieves. Both fall in love with the most different of people. GermIta and PruHun fic! Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Even Wolves and Lions can Love (1)

**My newest story, I hope you like it also rated T because I'm paranoid. Ludwig is Germany and Feliciano.**

* * *

Ludwig was a lion shifter,a werelion, royalty to be exact. He and his brother were princes of a kingdom. He looked exactly how a lion should of looked and acted like , human form or not. He was muscular, and his hair was blonde, he always sticked to the rules. Yet his brother , on the other hand ,acted like the complete opposite. His brother's hair was white and his eyes were red, while his personality seemed to be much more wilder than his brother's. He had also been sent away to a tow, I n that bordered the edge of his kingdom's territory, as many groups of thieves have been spotted there and the problem had only grown worse.

Though anyways, back to Ludwig's story, the were-lion was wandering throughout the courtyard of his grandfather's,the king's, castle. It was night, and the sky was looking pregnant with rain, as he heard thunder nearby. Not long after he spotted some dog, or at least he thought it was a dog. Ludwig walked over to the creature, only to realize that it was a large wolf! The wolf had auburn or brown fur , it's eyes were closed shut and it had some sort of curl on it's head. Not long after, Ludwig felt a couple of raindrops fall onto his shoulder. Ludwig then picked up the wolf and took it inside to the main halls of the castle.

When Ludwig was in the main halls of the castle , the wolf had woken up and leapt out of Ludwig's grip. The wolf then ran as fast as it could away form the prince, though the prince had shifted into a lion and started to chase the wolf. After a while, the wolf started to look more human-like , it's lupine parts shifting into human parts. Then, it was a barely clothed 20 year old man with auburn hair and a curl, his eyes were also closed at the moment. Ludwig roared at the man, who shrieked "Don't'a eat me! Please! I'm just a lowly werewolf , please don't eat meeee!" Wait, did he just say werewolf? Weren't they banished from the kingdom after the Great Civil War? How was he still here?

"I am not going to eat you." Before Ludwig said that, he shifted into his human form.

"Really?" The man's face brightened for a moment before he hugged Ludwig. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh and by the way, ,y name's Feliciano!" Feliciano replied cheerfully and Ludwig blushed, never had someone before, besides the own members of his family , hugged him.

"Uh? Your welcome? Though, if you're going to stay here, don't tell anyone that werewolf secret of yours." Feliciano then nodded.

"Hey do you think we could become friends? Also what's your name?"

"Ludwig and what?"


	2. The Stolen Heart of a Prince (1)

**Gilbert is Prussia and Elizabeta is Hungary**

* * *

Gilbert hated traveling in a carriage, as much as he hated his grandfather making him go on this unawesome mission! Why couldn't Ludwig have gone with him? Luckily, they were getting close to the town. As they did, Gilbert had spotted some sort of hawk,eagle or falcon, perching on a branch. It's feathers were light brown and regular brown. Gilbert had found the bird beautiful and then noticed that another bird had perched on the branch also, it looked to be around the same species as the other one, besides the fact that it's feathers were a yellowish color. Not long after, one of the birds flew towards the carriage, this is when Ludwig noticed that this bird was larger than any normal bird-of-prey and that it had a flower in it's hair.

Suddenly , though the bird had attacked the man who controlled the horses, making the carriage stop. Gilbert then exited the carriage , smirking as he did and carrying his sword with him just in case he needed to fight the creature with the sword. The bird then flew towards and Gilbert held out his sword. As the bird cam closer and closer, it started to gain human-like features. It grew brown hair with a flower in it and lost the bird lost it's beak. When the bird was closest to him, he finally noticed that it was a beautiful girl with brown hair that was wavy at the end, her eyes were green and she was wearing armor. "So another shifter, eh?" Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, okay? Because right now, your carriage is being robbed," Gilbert then attacked her, though she unsheathed a sword that she had kept hidden. This angered Gilbert, and he shifted into his lion form, dropping his sword as his human features became more feline-like. The woman frowned and clenched her own sword. Gilbert then bit her arm, his fangs digging into her skin, making her bleed. The woman screeched in pain, much like a bird , though she stabbed him with her other arm near the stomach and he roared in pain, letting go of her arm. The woman then ran after and heard someone call her name, "Elizabeta!" the voice said and she followed it.

Gilbert then shifted into his human for and clenched his wound. "Damn, she's hot, too bad she was trying to kill and rob me, as well she's probably the thief. I bet we'll meet again though." Gilbert said with a smirk as he then looked at the carriage he was riding in with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'm walking back to town, though, I am wounded." Gilbert then decided to rip off one part of his clothing and wrap it on his wound before heading towards the town.


End file.
